The Week of Blessings
by Yamiga
Summary: AU. A week with Madara and his family and an unexpected surprise at the end, more or less. Seven chapter drabble series. "Musk Melon" universe.


**Summary: AU. A week with Madara and his family and an unexpected surprise at the end, more or less. Seven chapter drabble series. "Musk Melon" universe.**

**Warnings: Past Mpreg. Yaoi**

**Pairings: HashixMada IzuTobi**

* * *

**Monday**

Madara felt the little fingers pulling on his thick locks way before he wanted to. He knew it was morning but _really_, did Yuukanna have to wake him up _this_ early. The two year old had already kept him up the night before, having him read a story over and over again, it was a wonder the boy wasn't tired.

"Wake up!" The high pitched voice rang through the former Uchiha's ears. "It's morning! I'm hungry!"

"It's morning, I'm tired..." Madara replied, knowing that wouldn't calm the boy down.

"Up! Up! Up!" Yuukanna climbed on the bed and crawled on Madara's back, the former Uchiha could no longer stay asleep.

He grunted and waited for his son to hop off of his back. When finally did, Madara sat up, stretched and moved some of his hair from his face. All the while, Yuukanna stood there looking up at him, rubbing his own stomach.

"Good morning." Madara breathed, reaching for his cane leaning on the dresser. As usual, his son stared at him with wide curious eyes, the same expression Hashirama wore when he was confused. Speaking of the man, where was he?

"Where is daddy?" Madara had to make sure to use the word 'daddy' because Yuukanna would easily get confused. Madara was still so used to calling Hashirama oaf, or idiot, he didn't want his son to learn that language.

"Daddy came to my room this morning wearing his big hat!" And that was how Yuukanna answered the question, like a two year old. This caused Madara to chuckle as he rose out of bed and began making his way to the bathroom.

Yuukanna followed after him.

* * *

After washing up in the bathroom, the duo found themselves downstairs.

It was odd, how much the little Senju resembled Hashirama, his father. Madara observed this in the kitchen, while Yuukanna sat quietly at the table reading a child's book as he cooked. Yuukanna didn't look anything like Madara at all.

He had dark shaggy short hair, tan skin and curious dark eyes. Just like Hashirama did as a child. To Madara's happiness, those were the same eyes that carried a dream, and by fate that dream created so many things. Madara was glad Yuukanna looked like Hashirama and not him, he imagined how different things would be if Yuukanna resembled an Uchiha, if he resembled him.

As he continued to cook, he couldn't help but smile. He was truly happy for his son, he was truly happy for his family. He listened as Yuukanna read the difficult words out loud but over came them, even if they were too long or too hard he still attempted. That was something he and his father had in common, the will to always try to matter what, to never go up no matter what the obstacle.

This quality used to annoy the hell out of Madara but as he looked and saw his small son, he wondered how things would have been if Hashirama had given up on him...Yuukanna would not have existed.

Minutes passed and breakfast was ready. Madara had placed a small portion on a plate for Yuukanna and made way over to the table. His son sat there, giggling at Madara until he placed the food down. Madara smiled and took hold of a fork on his son's placemat. Yuukanna showed slight distaste as he reached for the fork in Madara's hand.

"No! I can eat by myself!" He protested.

"You may be able to, but not now, it'll take some practice." Madara leaned over and softly kissed his son's shaggy hair. "But until then, I'll be there to help you out."

* * *

**You can probably expect something tomorrow but Friday...nope, going to San Antonio for a playoff game (I'm in the band), getting back at 4:00 am on Saturday morning...so, I may or may not post then.**

**Hope you like it, just six more chapters to go!**

**I don't own Naruto.**


End file.
